The Night Before
by Pete407
Summary: At the end of OOTP, Sirius has been captured. Now Harry has to rescue him, but what he didn't count on was what the Death Eaters would make him do to his godfather in a story of strong lust, humilation, and hot sex.   WARNING: HARRY/SIRIUS NC-17!


Harry had lost his virginity easily; in his situation, it was a lucky thing to be the famous boy who lived. He had lost it to a girl during a night after a trip to Hogsmade on New Years Ever, but everything about the situation seemed to be a blur to him. He had never drank before and didn't know his limits. He remembered the pleasure of knowing he was going to finally have sex but…it really wasn't all it was made out to be. Sex…and out of it he couldn't get laid again afterwards. It was hard for some reason and awkward. He had never even known the girl's name, and this sex was just…sex. He remembered waiting for the fireworks to happen, for all of time to stop as he had been told by people who had been there, people like Ron, his older brothers, or even Sirius. Love…the actually love making. Harry had experienced love before, but it didn't fall into this. The kind of love he wanted for sex was the ones he had for his friends who would give up their lives for him. The kind of love his parents had to sacrifice their lives for him.

The kind of love that caused him to try and rescue Sirius that night…

He had had a dream that his godfather was being tortured by Voldemort during class. And it was a dream he had never had before, feeling as though he were in the actual presence of the dark lord and Sirius. It was a painful dream and agonizing. Going to the Department of Mysteries was hard enough with everyone wanting to come with him…but seeing Sirius in torture pain, tugged at his heart strings. He couldn't just let it go like Hermione had advised. They had flown by broom and entered at night. With all his friends around him, his mind changed to Sirius. The need to find him, the need to reconnect with him again…Harry had never realized until then how much he _cared_ for Sirius. Why was that? He was sure if Ron or Hermione were caught in the same situation, he would act more rationally, but with Sirius he came in without thinking. All he knew was his feelings and that was it.

But at one point, as he looked into the shelves of prophecy's around him, he felt a hard knock on the head and he was rendered unconscious. Everything went black. And then, for some reason the dream of the girl he had been with came back to him. The situation of them in the hot room, exploring, laughing, licking at each other…

And then the actual experience. Her even giving him a blow job and Harry looking at the ceiling and even daring to think _So this is it? _Why was he acting like this? He wondered. Maybe it was the position. They tried around a new three but the same results came about. She did everything she could, but Harry didn't feel anything. A sense of loss and depression added to his drunk daze. A big disappointment.

It was during this dream he felt something wet around him. He woke up in a daze and realized he was on his back and…._he was naked. _

_Oh shit…_where did his clothes go? What was this? Maybe it was because of this loss he was much colder. He looked around. It was cold and dark and…small, where ever he was…

_Where am I? _he thought. _A cell? _It looked like one. There were bars next to where Harry was laying. _Where is everyone? _He thought. And then he remembered what had happened. Sirius had been in trouble. Harry had come to rescue him…and then a bunk on the head…and…then what?

The shock of being somewhere _different_ only happened for around a few seconds though. The biggest shock came instantly, when he lifted up his head and saw a head nested between his legs, sucking his cock. Only the person's torso, hair and ass, which moved up and down eagerly in the air were visible.

"_What-?" _he whispered, but then noticed more dark figures around him. Long shadows all around him, snickering at him. _What was going on? _Was he dreaming? Was he dazed and confused? And who was this…_girl? _It looked like a girl. Her long black hair covered her face, but Harry saw nothing else.

It was not Ginny; she had gone with him, and he knew she fancied him enough to be doing something like this…but this wasn't her…she had a mass of red hair…he was still dazed, but he was made fully awake when something sucked him into heaven. He groaned and his head hit the ground. From up above, he heard men laughing at him. And then he saw them more clearly now; death eaters surrounding him, watching him, controlling the person sucking his cock as they pointed their wands at the both of them.

Harry's heart stopped and he felt a wave of humiliation and embarrassment.

He put his hands around the girl's head and felt long hair surrounding it. The body looked too big to be that of a school girl.

_A woman? _Harry opened his eyes and watched the form move back and forth hungrily. Who it was, was really trying hard. Harry clutched harder at the head, trying to make whoever it was stop…she had to _stop. _This was too much, too embarrassing…and he had to find Sirius…but he couldn't stop the person. She kept on, and after a few seconds of trying, Harry gave in. Because this woman was doing…a _gorgeous_ job. He actually felt the back of his spine even responding to each suck. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anyone around him, but he had to…_he had to stop and save Sirius! _He opened his eyes and saw from above him hung a mirror one death eater was holding, possibly trying to humiliated Harry even more. They were all smiling…but he couldn't help not looking in the mirror. There he saw the beautiful ass of the woman, fully exposed; white smooth cheeks, a nicely round hairy asshole…and then…

Harry's eyes shot open. Below the darkened asshole hung round saggy testicles; Big round pink balls that smacked back and forth against a long shaft that was also hanging down. An adult penis.

A yell almost escaped Harry's lips, but it was replaced with a moan when the stranger hit the gorgeous spot. Harry took his hands and wrapped them against the soft cheeks, trying to drive who it was off…but at the same time, he held onto him. He held on for dear life because what he was feeling was a sensation he never felt before.

No…it couldn't have been…what he saw….it couldn't have been…._testicles…_

Harry opened his eyes again and looked into the mirror but couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful skin. For a man, he was skinny.

Yes….whoever it was, was male. And he definitely had an impressive package; Harry had never known a cock that big; it was almost thirteen inches in length. Compared to the rest of the body, it was very tan, giving off a somewhat purplish color in the hooded tip. A bush of black public hair surrounded it and the balls…Harry didn't know why, but for some reason that was the best part of everything. They were two balls wrapped perfectly with skin, looking like an early Christmas present. With every movement the stranger took, the balls slapped right after, pounding eagerly against his cock.

_Wait…this is…a man! _Something screamed in Harry's head. More embarrassment flooded into him. _A man…a man! _

And then Harry heard footsteps. He looked up to see Lucius Malfoy walking towards the person, eyeing Harry amused. _Oh god, what was this? _Lucius reached over and gave a tug around the neck of the man and he heard the man yelp and come falling backwards. Harry was panting, but had enough strength to lift himself up from the floor and then felt dizzy when he saw the form who had sucked him off plenty good.

Sirius was on his back, his legs spread apart, an after shock from his last orgasm as death eaters held him back. A look of pleasure but also humiliation came across his face as he saw Harry, making him turn away in shame. Harry watched as Sirius tried to shake the arms locked around his body off, but it was no use; he was pinned and they were not letting him go. They were exposing every part of him to the world and they knew this would kill him.

"Harry…" Sirius began. But couldn't finish his sentence.

The shock of seeing that it was Sirius who he pleasured him was removed with the relief that his godfather was alright…he was alive…

Harry crawled towards him, slowly, trying to get over the shock that the best blow job he had was delivered by his father's best friend, this now fully grown, pathetic, skinny naked man now in front of him. But instead of it disgusting Harry, it only made his balls swell.

His balls were…._swelling! What was wrong with him? _But some part of him didn't care as he found himself crawling closer to Sirius who still kept his head away.

He had always thought of his godfather as handsome; Sure, only a shadow of beauty remained from his years in prison, but there was something else in the way Sirius had always been like. His walk, body and eyes…Jesus, his eyes were gorgeous. For a man, he had his extreme good looks and everyone knew it, but didn't say anything. And Sirius knew it too. But in this moment of time Harry had never realized how sexy his godfather was. The hair covering his eyes, the bone structure, the stuff that made him all pureblood.

Up close, Harry could now see how big and desperate Sirius's cock really was without looking at it for long; It was still fit to burst from the load it held within it and his balls were red and swollen. Like an infants after birth. Sirius was still trying to look away, but Lucius forced his face towards Harry and their eyes both locked.

"He's got a beautiful cock, doesn't he?" Lucius asked Harry. To Harry's horror, he then started to stroke his index finger up of Sirius's naked chest, over his prison tattoo.

"You don't have to worry…we told him we would kill you if he didn't suck you off…what we didn't plan was for him to have so much fun…"

Again, Sirius tried to turn his head away in embarrassment, but Lucius held on.

Instead of feeling anger for what was happening to Sirius…Harry felt something he had never felt before…It was really not fair…it was enough this was hurting Sirius, embarrassing his godfather for what he had just done and for what he couldn't control…but for him, Harry to actually like it….it was something surprising and disgusting for Harry…but it felt gorgeous….it felt right…so….what was going on?

Sirius looked in pain and instead of it making Harry depressed it only turned him on more.

"You can do him a solid too" Lucius locked his eyes onto Harry. "Twelve years without a cunt to put himself in…years of his repressed libido trying to get out of his cock this instant…you can stop it, Harry…."

Harry stared and then looked at Sirius; He knew his godfather well; Sirius called out anyone on their bullshit. He stopped anyone from making him into something pathetic. But now he was silent. He didn't fight back anymore and there seemed to be something in his eyes that was pleading; It was too much for Harry to ignore. Harry closed his eyes and lifted his head down and crawled closer, until he was just inches away from Sirius's cock. _Was he really going to? Was he really going to suck the cock of a gully grown male? Why was he doing this? _But his head no longer controlled his body…Without thinking any longer, Harry first started to lick it, by his balls first and then felt something in his penis shudder; Harry hadn't planned that; but what he also didn't plan was Sirius's wrinkly cock starting to erect higher now to where it was ridiculous.

"Oh…." Sirius moaned. His head instantly flew backwards as Lucius held his shoulders back. "No…..Harry….._stop this!" _

But Harry didn't listen. He couldn't listen. Because he wanted to give his godfather on last thing before they took them away…right? _Was that the correct reason? _Pre cum was now showering down Sirius's shaft; Harry had never realized how desperate Sirius was. He felt something at the end of Sirius's cock tingle and then thought he should get on with the dirty work. His mouth formed around Sirius's cock, which seemed too swollen and huge to fit. Before Harry knew it though Sirius's cock had a mind of it's own; It slid hungrily down Harry's mouth, almost making Harry choke. He couldn't let his godfather see it though and instead, with his eyes shut, did the work for him.

"Oh god…."

Harry had the idea it was hard for Sirius to speak. His voice trembled and then his hands went to Harry's ass, as Harry had done to Sirius. "Oh boy," Sirius whimpered.

"Oh boy…..good boy….good boy…._good boy!" _

Harry felt a hand starting to stock at his hair, and then Sirius…_Sirius cummed inside his mouth_! The once fat cock now released the pressure and went down into Harry's throat. Harry had no choice this time but to swallow the mouthful of cum in his mouth, not tasting it as Sirius's cock was in the way of his taste buds.

"Feed him…" Harry heard Lucius whisper into Sirius's ear as Sirius was lost in his orgasm, moaning and trying to make the homosexual feeling Harry knew too well disappear. The others around the circle laughed. "Feed your godson!"

Sirius pulled his head back again now and screamed; he seemed to have heard and obeyed him; now he was pushing forward, back and forth violently into Harry's mouth. And he delivered more into Harry as he was ordered. Salty, warm cum was now flowing down his throat, feeding Harry who was hungry. It wasn't just one shot, it was coming down like water from a hose. Never letting up. Harry's mouth filled up instantly and there was no room for it. His mouth slid out easily and he emptied Sirius's sticky cum onto the floor. Both godfather and godson moaned and then Sirius was let go. He fell to the floor and laid there for some time, enjoying the after shock Harry had just given him. Harry wiped his mouth, shaking from what he had just done and saw the eyes of enemies watching him, amused by their suffering and pleasure.

He looked down at Sirius who was on his back, eyes looking dead at the ceiling.

"Sirius…" Harry whispered, crawling forward…

Sirius didn't seem to hear him, but he looked up and stared at Harry. But then Harry realized he was looking at his cock…

Harry looked down himself and didn't even notice that his was now as fat as his godfather's had been. Full of semen wanting to be released. And Harry was too lost in looking at himself to see Lucius lean down to Sirius and whisper, "Go."

Sirius went straight for Harry's cock. His actions were so rapid and fast, this caused Harry to fall on his back and then Sirius positioned himself over Harry. Sirius's cock and balls hung over Harry's head as his godfather started to suck him off again, as Harry did. Harry moaned and then cummed into Sirius's mouth, satisfied with what Sirius had given him. Sirius was more experienced it seemed than Harry; even after years and years of not mating with anyone, Sirius seemed to have known what to do when his mouth got full. He swallowed and swallowed and Harry was afraid he was going to chock his godfather. But Sirius seemed to love this. And then without knowing what he was doing, he lifted his head up to Sirius's cock and began to suck, like a puppy suckling the tit of it's mother. Then, maybe out of shock or pleasure, they both fell on their sides into a pool of Sirius's cum. They were rolling around, a ball of lust and sex. It was an unusual position, but neither of them cared. The only thing on both mind was to pleasure the man as much as possible and work it as much as possible. And then something like a whip seemed to crack in Harry's mind. That right now he was in a fog of sex and he was having it with another man; _Sirius no less. _Harry instantly released Sirius's cock from his mouth and sat on the floor, but Sirius's mouth was still attached to Harry. He was on his back again, sucking Harry upside down. Harry stared in horror as himself at Sirius's pathetic ness.

"_No…" _a moan escaped Harry's lips.

And then he heard a thud from something dropped on the floor. He looked to his left and saw it now; a long, thick rubber sex toy they had dropped.

"Come on, kid," Lucas smiled and the others laughed and then started to throw English pounds at them…

Harry reached over and picked it up, looking from it to Sirius who was lost in his own orgasm, not noticing anything around him but still trying hard to mate.

Harry didn't know how he was going to pick the some 130 pound man up. But Sirius seemed to sense what was happening, and curled himself up until his legs could wrap around Harry's shoulders until Harry was no properly sitting on his ass. Sirius sure was limber. Now his balls, cock, and asshole were all in front of Harry's face, all red and determined. They seemed to be pleading; Sirius now had a much better handle of Harry's cock and sucked it differently; this one giving Harry the satisfaction his body longed for.

It was fucking gorgeous. A feeling in the put of himself that was beautiful . He moaned, his eyes closed, unaware of if this was all a dream or not. Is this heaven? Then he felt another jab at the tip of his cock and his eyes opened out of surprised.

_Oh, Sirius…_he thought. He looked at the phallus in his hand, and then put it in his own mouth, making the toy slippery enough for Sirius to enter into. He took it out when it was properly wet and then, very slowly, not knowing much what or how to do what he was doing, pushed it into Sirius. He felt Sirius instantly stop sucking him, frozen in time by the entrance of this new friend. He didn't want to hurt his godfather, but the phallus seemed to slide in without effort. Harry heard what sounded like a repressed yell of pain in Sirius's throat. He took his hand off instantly, but the dark phallus stayed within his godfather, now looking like a stiff tail.

"_Harry…" _Sirius whined through young cock. Harry could feel a strong pulse in his cock, the single heartbeat.

With the palm of his hand, Harry pressed down on the phallus and he felt his godfather's whole body shudder. He had hit the best spot, the prostate.

Harry had never known what it was like to have something inside him, but seeing another man pleasured by it made him pant.

He watched Sirius's asshole run up and down the phallus hungrily, catching every drop of cum that he had made, making it's way down the long pole. It was wrong, everything in Harry's body knew it…everything about it was wrong…but why did it feel so right? So blessed, so beautiful? Harry was no longer even helping Sirius by this point: all he had to do was hold the phallus and his godfather did the rest of the work.

"Come on, Harry," he heard a sly snake like voice say behind him. "Give your godfather some help. Milk him…"

This talk in it's own only increased the size of himself. But he began to also notice how mechanical Sirius was becoming now. His action was no longer movements of pleasure, but made because they had to be made. Something in his nature was propelling him to make them.

Harry looked down on his engorged swollen balls and the cock rocking back and forth between them. It seemed the last blow job session didn't release Sirius; his cock was still swollen and purple, looking ready to explode again. It was just inches away from Harry's mouth and Harry could almost feel the heat coming off of Sirius's cock. It was so arousing to see it just hanging there, swinging back and forth, back and forth…

He wasn't ready again; not right this moment. Instead, he cupped his hand around his godfather's shaft and gave it only one simple squeeze but that was enough. Sirius had spewed himself all over Harry's chest like a….._Jesus…_acow….

Just looking at it was too much.. With both something protesting but insisting inside him, he slowly put his mouth around the saggy hood, instantly shrinking back for the full benefit of the blow. Salty pre-cum came only in drops in his mouth until he realized he wasn't doing anything was his mouth; he was too afraid. Afraid of what?

It was enough for Sirius though: As soon as his mouth clamped on his Sirius's cock, Sirius, out or response, began to please Harry's in a way no woman had ever done. Maybe it was out of response to that, or just because he wanted to give his godfather something back in return, Harry become to suckle Sirius's cock, wanting, needing nourishment in return. For whatever reason, this is what Sirius responded to. Harry saw what seemed to be balls of semen making it's way up Sirius's shaft and into his mouth. Sirius kept feeding him and Harry wondered when it would let up. There was so much in his godfather, so much torment; now the pressure was being released and he, Harry, had been the one to give it to him. He had set his Sirius free. In a instant, his godfather's movements became to become faster and more violent to the point where Harry had trouble keeping up. More and more heat rose from the two and everything was a blank. They were in a world of their own and the only thing in the universe that made sense, that made sound, taste, and feelings. They went on like this for some minutes until Harry heard what he felt was a sign of boredom from Lucius and other death eaters, but he didn't care. He wasn't listening; he was enjoying his godfather. Through watery eyes, Harry saw Lucius look to a follower and say something, but Harry didn't hear it. Who cared? Everything around him was non existent. It was too brilliant, too gorgeous and he knew Sirius thought so too. He was still going at his rapid pace and not letting off. Sirius was not ashamed…but was this Sirius? Or a just a plain horny human?

By nature, all creatures are made to mate…Sirius seemed to be in this now. He had wanted, needed to mate for so long that this no longer seemed like him…but a creature wanting to plant his seeds for the next generation. Harry heard a shout from over his head accompanied by a bright green light. He saw it hit Sirius on the back and he heard Sirius let out a moan of surprised and pain threw his cock until it became a sound that was unrecognizable. A whine, and then a whimper. Then everything happened too quickly. Sirius's body became to change; what was once a fully grown human cock in Harry's mouth became to shift and turn into that of a slippery dog cock, which was wetter, redder, and pointer than its human form. Harry watched as black fur began to grow on the once smooth skin and before he knew it, above Sirius's already hairy asshole grew a long stubby tail that dripped backwards, exposing his butt hole that it had covered for a few seconds during the transformation.

The mouth around Harry's cock also changed; The roof of Sirius's mouth began to become longer and more hard. Harry could feel pointy teeth forming against his shaft. Then Harry heard a fit of laughter above him and realized what the death eater had done.

Sirius had been turned into a dog and now he, Harry, was pleasing his godfather in canine form. Their regular position now was awkward; a dog didn't have much stability upside down. Harry let go of the phallus, still stuck in Sirius, and grabbed the dogs back in order to help hold him up. He grabbed a handful of black hair and held the dog's backend closer to his chest. Since Sirius's asshole as a dog was smaller than that when he was human, with a whimper of pain and pleasure, Sirius pushed the slippery phallus out and it fell to the floor with a thud. There was more amusement from the crowd. But this amused Harry also; He could feel something in his balls now exploding with just the thought of what he was seeing; what he was doing. He was not only fucking his godfather, _he was fucking his godfather as a dog…_

Since Sirius's mouth was much longer, it pleased his whole cock and Sirius's long wet tongue wiped at it eagerly. He knew how to work it better and Harry gave a jolt every so often as it curled around his cock. Something inside Harry was humiliated, but another thing of him was proud. Sirius wasn't ashamed of what had happened to him. He seemed to be using it to his advantage and didn't give it a second thought. Maybe mating as a dog was better than mating as a human? Harry would never know. But he had to pleasure his godfather back in return. After Sirius had turned, Harry did nothing but felt and watch while a sharp hairy cock slipped in and out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at the dog's butt hole under a strict X. The toy was too big…but now…carefully with one hand holding the dog's back, he put his other hand above the dog's asshole. He then slowly but surely inserted his pinky finger into it. There was another whimper and then he confirmed Sirius's pleasure when he watched his tail wag forward. It wagged slowly and then went upwards erect like his cock and then bent backwards, not relaxed but controlled.

This session was no longer than the others. And everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Harry felt something hit his back and then realized the death eaters were throwing coins at them, laughing, howling, and whistling. Harry didn't know if they being their was that much more arousing but it was much more shameful; he had no idea what Sirius was feeling. To be forced into the form of a dog and suck his godson's cock while his pinky slid up and down into his ass…but Harry didn't want to think about it….he couldn't…because this felt too good…to great…and then it was over. Harry and Sirius both seemed to have decided this at the same time. They fell on their sides and then Sirius let go of Harry's cock and slid himself out of Harry. Harry landed on the floor, panting and watched as the dog next to him, his red rocket still exposed, also panted with his tongue out. The Death eaters couldn't get enough; they were still howling and laughing and throwing things at them; and out of the corner or his eye, Harry saw Sirius have enough strength to stand up on all fours. With the dog's legs still apart, genitals fully exposed to everyone, he started to howl and bark at the death eaters, bearing his teeth. At that point Harry heard what sounded like Sirius trying to talk. He made sounds like howls and yelps, that seemed to sound like words trying to be formed and then Harry realized Sirius couldn't turn back. Maybe he was too exhausted, maybe it was a different spell…but he was stuck like the way he was and now wanted to be changed back.

"Look at that cock…" one death eater whispered, noticing Sirius's thumping red prick. "If I had a cock like that as a dog, I'd be mounted one someone's panel…"

"Be quiet," Lucius said as the others laugher.

"Pretty little dog…" one death eater. This one Harry knew as Yaxley. "I have a gorgeous bitch you would love to mate and have puppies with…" Sirius growled, his tail erect and ears back.

"Stand down, " Lucius said, "Or I'll have you neutered."

At this, Sirius whimpered, and laid down, tail covering his genitals. He resumed his normal panting pace, with his tongue out.

It was unknown to Harry as to why they were making fun only of Sirius; and then he realized with a bit of disgust that they were playing with him. Taunting him before he died, like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill. For the first time, anger arose in him.

"Shut up and turn him back," Harry demanded, his eyes locked on Lucius. The death eaters stopped laughing, but he still got heated when the rest cooed.

"He makes such a gorgeous dog though," Lucius said. "You both seemed to really enjoy it…I never took you as someone who was into…bestiality!" Harry gritted his teeth.

"Turn him back." For the rest time that night, he saw something that looked like pity come across Lucius's face accompanied by accomplishment. He shook his head once, and then pointed his wand at the dog and with a flash of green light the hairy black panting form changed back into his naked godfather. As a dog, Sirius's panting seemed to be at normal pace, but as a human, Sirius leaned forward and panted hungrily. Harry crawled over to him, still tired, still wet, and put his hand on his back. Sirius didn't respond, just kept on panting, his eyes closed and hair all around his face as sweat poured down. Harry heard the fit of laughter above them again and then realized why Sirius wasn't noticing him. His hand flew up to cover his face and Harry heard him whisper in agony and embarrassment, "Oh god…Harry…"

Harry kept on rubbing his back. There was not much more he could do. Then he had to do what felt natural to him. He leaned forward and hugged his Godfather, while rocking him back and forth. Sirius's hand shot up at one point and held Harry's and they were like this for some time. Then Sirius made the first move. He crawled away from the death eaters, holding Harry with him, and laid into a darkened corner of the cell. Harry was still holding him and the pain his godfather was feeling suddenly hit him. He had made love to his best friend's son and he couldn't hold it back because he couldn't control himself. Harry looked up at the crowd laughing at them but felt no remorse for what had happened. Then, without realizing it, cupped his hands around Sirius's face and then kissed him. Sirius's eyes opened in surprise and for a moment there was silence. What amused the death eaters was the fact that they were forced to do what they had just done, forced to have sex with each other in humiliating ways…but now this just confirmed that it was all they both wanted all along. Sirius then closed his eyes, in what looked like relief and, for the first time that night, comfort, as he kissed his godson back. When they were done, Sirius's eyes were still closed, but he soon moved Harry into a position. Harry complied with the hands that fed him and stood now on all fours as Sirius mounted him. He felt Sirius open his ass cheeks with his hands and then, without warning, slide himself until he was balls deep in his godson. It was painful for Harry; he had never had a cock in him and didn't know what all the fuss was about. It was like he was going to die any minute from the pain, but he had to let Sirius do this…he had to let Sirius do this one last time…

And then the payback came. Sirius had hit Harry's spot. The spot everyone talked about. The spot everyone wanted to get touched. The spot his godfather had howled as a dog over. And it was gorgeous. Harry moaned and Sirius did too. Sirius began to hump Harry at a much more rapid pace now; faster and faster. Harry's felt his asshole getting more and more hot and wet and his godfather ejaculated every lost drop of himself into him for the last time.

_Funny…_Harry thought, thinking about the thick thing inside his ass that was giving him so much pleasure. _He's fucking me like a dog…_

Harry looked up at the death eaters who all stared, not laughing this time, on the contrary…some looked aroused themselves.

Harry's hand started to run towards his cock but someone else had gotten their first. Sirius. His hand running up and down his shaft was better than anything else in the world.

"Oh god, Sirius!" Harry yelled, as he started to cum on the floor, joining Sirius's wet pool.

"_My boy, my boy, my boy_…." Sirius panted. "_My good boy_…."

Harry started to hump back and they went faster, faster, faster….

Everything around Harry was going faster and everything was wet, thick and brilliant. This was it. They were mating. They were having sex and it was the best thing Harry had ever felt. He finally knew what the big deal was about. He finally knew why it was so important, so big….

Harry didn't know anything except his desires; he wanted every drop of Sirius emptied into him, every seed in his godfather's sack inside him…

And then they fell on their sides, both facing each other, panting, sweating, wet, hard and lovely. They cocks still twitched up for each other and Sirius was close enough to Harry for the tip of his to touch the tips of Harry's. They was both wet and slippery, but this little desert was still great for the both of them. Everyone was silent, but the room was still full of emotion, of shock, of lust. The death eaters no longer laughed; they watched and enjoyed and were sadden that it was over.

Sirius stocked Harry's hair with his fingers, looking dead into his godson's eyes, cupping his other hand under Harry's head. Harry looked back into Sirius's pale grey ones. The ones he had known for so well as a boy. The ones that had gave him comfort and importance when needed. The ones that offered all the love in the world.

"I love you," came a soft pant out of Sirius's mouth. But Harry was too exhausted to reply back. The last thing he saw were the grey eyes watching over him.

When Harry woke up, he didn't have to open his eyes to know he was alone. The arm that had rested on him was now gone and the sense of a warm beautiful body next to him had also disappeared. Harry looked down to see his still naked form, wondering if what happened the night before really had happened. Then he saw the trail of pre cum next to him, _Sirius's_ pre cum…The only sign of anything that had occurred between him and Sirius because now he was alone.


End file.
